


A Super Gift and a Life Supply of Cola

by WinglessCrows



Series: Through the Eyes of a Cook [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Nakamaship, Post-Enies Lobby Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: Franky is showing the strawhats around on their new ship and Sanji is very excited about his new kitchen... basically





	

Sanji seldom acted like a kid, but today was different and the crew was eyeing him like he had grown a second head. Remember how Luffy, Usopp and Chopper always acted when Franky showed off his Robo-features? That was how Sanji was acting right now. Like a spoiled brat on Christmas Day. But honestly who could blame him? He was practically in heaven right now. It had been sad and tearful when they had had to let go of Merry, but damn had Franky done a good job with their new ship.

He was currently in the progress of explaining to Sanji just what features this new kitchen of his entailed and with every sentence it got better. There were so many possibilities for Sanji to explore and he was practically jumping up and down, eagerly awaiting the time for him to try everything out. Tonight he would serve them a feast and to be honest they deserved it. They had gotten both Robin and Usopp back, they had gotten a new ship and a shipwright with it. If it hadn't been for the parties they'd had already had back on Water 7, they would have feasted for a week straight, no doubt.

As soon as Franky said the words "That's about it," Sanji started cooking. He already had an idea of what he wanted to make so that he could fully explore all of his new stuff (yes it was his, screw everyone who claimed part of the kitchen). He faintly heard people leaving the kitchen as Franky showed them the rest of the ship. Sanji would see it later, for now, he was preparing a feast fit for Kings and Queens.

Come evening and most of the crew had gone to bed. Only Zoro who was on watch, Sanji who was cleaning the kitchen and Franky who was currently furling the sails were still awake. After having washed and cleaned, Sanji prepared a drink and a snack for Zoro from his special no-alcohol-for-Marimo notebook.

"Want me to bring it to him?" Franky asked. Sanji hadn't actually noticed when he had entered the kitchen, but he didn't let it bother him.

"If you can wait another five minutes, then please."

"You can super count on me!"

"You want anything?" Sanji offered and Franky requested a cola. How predictable.

"It's a nice kitchen," Sanji said as if his reaction previously hadn't already conveyed that opinion perfectly.

"I want the Sunny to be able to travel the entire world and the kitchen is a big part in realizing that dream," Franky simply said, but Sanji didn't understand.

"How so?"

"Sunny needs us to sail, just as much as we need her. A healthy and strong crew is one that will make it the furthest and don't you think that the chef who feeds the crew has a great part in that?"

Sanji smiled: "I do." He understood his role and he understood how important it was, eighty-five days on a rock would do that to you, "and since you are part of this crew," Sanji continued, "I'll be sure to make it so that I always have a meal and a bottle of cola for you."

"Is that so? And what if we run out?"

"Then I'll make it myself. I am a chef, you know."

"I'll take you up on that," Franky said as Sanji placed a drink and a snack on a tray, "and I hope you find your bed as comfortable as your kitchen, chef Sanji."

Franky took the tray and moved towards the crows nest. Sanji lingered a little longer, then took off his apron, folded it nicely on the counter and went to bed.

When Franky came for breakfast the next morning, he found a bottle of cola labelled: _Home-made_


End file.
